


Day 5

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Pillow Riding, Praise Kink, cumming in pants, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Being on It’s Awkward, But It’s Okay made them become more acquainted, but Taeil really wants to get to know Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Moon Taeil
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I skipped Day 3 and 4, those will come at a later date! I've been busy with school and life so I hope you'll be patient. This didn’t come out exactly as I planned it, but I hope y’all still like it!

Jeno was shocked when he received a text from Taeil telling him to stop by the dorm so that they could get to know each other better, but he can confidently say that he wasn’t expecting  _ this _ . 

Ever since that day that they spent together, Jeno noticed that there was an obvious tension between them. He had to break the tension somehow, and when he caught Taeil’s eyes drifting, he somehow gathered the courage to smash his lips against his hyung’s. Jeno initiated the kiss, but Taeil definitely took the lead. 

Jeno was shocked when he didn’t pull away and even more shocked when he felt hands on his waist. Lost in the heat of the kiss, he barely registered Taeil pulling him closer, lifting him onto his lap. He only realized when Taeil’s lips were no longer on his own. 

“Is this okay?” Taeil asked, the pads of his thumbs caressing his sides. 

Jeno nodded, a soft pink hue dusting his cheeks and his lips just beginning to swell. When he noticed Taeil staring at his lips once again, he shifted in his lap, shy from the attention. Taeil’s tight grip on his waist unintentionally prevented him from moving as he wanted, so instead of shifting upwards, he was held down against his thigh. A shuddery moan filled the silence between them and Taeil’s eyes focused on him. 

“Oh? Did that feel good?”

Jeno opened his eyes to look at him, nodding shyly.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to..”

“Is that what it takes to get you out of your shell? Should I make you feel good?”

Jeno stammered, turning cherry red and looking away until Taeil took his chin, guiding his face so that he would look him in the eye. 

“It’s okay to admit when you don’t want something, baby. Just like it’s okay to admit when you do want something. This is a safe space, so don’t be afraid.”

Jeno could see the genuine admiration in his eyes as he nodded shyly.

“Use your words.”

“I… I don’t know about coming-“ Jeno’s eyes shifted down. “-coming out of my shell, b-but it might… get us closer..? I-I don’t know that doesn’t sound right..” 

Taeil used his hands to guide Jeno’s hips against his thighs lightly, drawing him away from his thoughts.

“Do you trust me, Jeno?”

“Y-Yes, hyung.”

Taeil lifted Jeno gently and moved him to straddle his thigh, looking up at him.

“I want you to get yourself off on my thigh. Don’t worry about anything—not about making a mess,” he purred softly, hands beginning to move Jeno gently, “not about being embarrassed, I don’t care. I want you to let go for me, baby, and if you wanna stop at any point, you let me know.”

“But.. I haven’t ever really done anything like this before…” 

“Well, have you ever ridden your pillow before, sweetheart?”

Jeno’s cheeks and ears tinged pink instantly as he nodded and Taeil’s cock jumped at the mere thought of catching the sweet boy in the act.

“It’s the same thing, baby, and I’ll guide you. Are you ready?”

Jeno nodded and let his hands rest lightly on Taeil’s shoulders, little puffs of air leaving him with every forward roll of his hips. 

“You looked so pretty with that flower crown, you should wear it more. But even now, you look absolutely stunning,” Taeil praised, guiding Jeno’s hips to move a bit faster, his little puffs of air shifting to soft gasps and moans. Taeil’s hands moved back to grip just above Jeno’s ass, pulling him closer so that could kiss at his neck.

“You’re already doing so well, but I know you can do more,” he mumbled next to his ear, feeling Jeno nod against his temple and begin to move his hips faster. Taeil sat back and pulled Jeno to lean onto him, Jeno’s hands moving down to grip his shirt while Taeil’s hands move around to get a good grip on his ass, flexing his thigh simultaneously. Jeno moaned, shuddering against him.

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of Jeno’s increasingly whiny moans and Taeil muttering soft praises, as well as the occasional slap to his ass. And when Jeno began to roll his hips faster, Taeil’s grip on his ass tightened.

“Seeing you like this, you don’t know what it does to me, baby. You haven’t even done anything to me and yet I’m already so hard for you. Making you feel good makes me feel good too.” Taeil began, nipping at his ear. “So go ahead and let go for me, make a mess of yourself.”

Jeno’s hips stuttered as he came, face flooding with embarrassment at the realization that he just  _ came in his pants. _ But before he could do anything to hide, Taeil lifted his head softly and kissed him gently, free hand skimming over the skin of his back. When he pulled away, he smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.

“Let’s get you cleaned up hmm? And then I can buy you dinner before I take you home.”

“Wait! But what about… You still haven’t..” Jeno stammered, eyes flicking from his face to his more than obvious bulge. 

“I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself baby. Besides, I don’t want you to take on too much on our first… encounter.”

Taeil laughed at Jeno’s bewildered expression and helped him off his lap carefully and to the bathroom, where he began to draw a bath.

“We don’t  _ have _ to have another encounter like this if you don’t want to, sweetheart. Up to you.”

“NO! I mean- th-this doesn’t have to be the last… i-if you want.”

After checking the temperature of the water he turned back to Jeno and grabbed his chin softly.

“We’re gonna have so much fun.”


End file.
